Sister of Mine: Realization
by Esylie Reechan
Summary: Li is attack by a strange woman... Is she a Clow card? Or something, or someone else...? R&R, please!^_^


Authors Note: Hi! This is part one of my script- like fan-fic! This is my   
first one, so I hope at least one of you readers likes it! ^_^ Also, I own   
none of these characters.  
  
  
  
Sakura is seen sleeping, then it fades into a dream sequence. In the dream,   
Sakura is standing, facing Li. Sakura is wearing a light pink shirt, and   
blue jeans. Li is wearing his battle outfit, and it is torn and dirty. His   
eyes are glazed over, and he is holding his sword. He looks as if he is   
about to attack Sakura. Li has a dark blue symbol on his fore head. The   
symbol is the same as the symbol on the back of the Clow cards, but smaller,   
and dark blue. Li than says her name. It seems to come from far off.   
"Sakura! Help me. I am trapped! Sakura!" A blue light surrounds Li, and he   
disappears, leaving Sakura in a black abyss. "Sakura..."   
  
Sakura's Father: "Sakura! Come on! Your going to be late for school!"  
  
Sakura: "Coming!" She hops out of bed, and rushes into her uniform. She   
rushes to the bathroom, brushing her teeth, grabs her back- pack, and heads   
down stairs. Her father is waiting, holding a plate of toast.  
  
Sakura's Father: He holds the plate out to Sakura. "Here's breakfast.   
Better hurry, Tory has already left!"  
  
Sakura: "Okay!" she grabs the piece of toast, and munches on it as she puts   
her roller- blades on. Sakura's dad hands her a blue bag with her lunch in   
it.  
  
Sakura's Father: "Here you go. Hurry home after school, you need to do your   
chores," he quietly reminds Sakura.   
  
Sakura: "Okay. See you after school!" Sakura yells as she rushes out the door  
to school.   
  
The sun is shinning, the birds are chirping. Suddenly Sakura sees   
something out of the corner of her eye. She quickly stops to investigate.   
She searches some nearby bushes, but finds nothing. She sighs, and continues   
on her way. The scene changes to the bushes, and half a face is shown. It   
has long blond hair, dark blue eyes, and you see half a blue design on her   
head. It appears to be the same symbol that is on the backs of the Clow   
cards, only smaller and blue. Scene changes back to Sakura just entering her   
class. Her four friends are clustered in the back corner by the door.  
  
  
Sakura: "Hey guys!" she says, looking happily at the four.  
  
Friends: "Hey Sakura!" They all look happily at her, and start a small conversations with Sakura.  
  
The bell rings, and everybody in the class sits down. Li's seat remain empty, for he is not there.  
  
Madison: "I wonder where Li is..."she ponders, looking behind her, and   
bringing her hand up to her cheek, a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
Sakura: "Maybe he packed up, and went home, finally realizing that I am   
better than he is!" Sakura whispers to Madison.  
  
Meilin: "Don't bet on that, girl," sneers Meilin. "I wouldn't let him give   
up, because he is better at magic than you are, Avalon!"  
  
Sakura: "Oh ya?" Sakura quietly whispers to Meilin.  
  
Meilin: "Ya!"  
  
Teacher: "Quiet down class!" he says as he opens his books at the front of   
the class. "I have an announcement to make." He cleared his throat, and   
picked up a piece of white paper. "Li Showrun has disappeared."  
  
Camera zooms back, to the back of the class, and quiet murmurs erupt   
from the class.  
  
Teacher: "It appears that Li did not return home from school last night. It   
any of you might know where he might be, please come and see me after   
class." The teacher looks across the room at the worried faces of the   
children.   
  
Scene changes to where Sakura sits.  
  
Sakura (thinking): "Missing? Where could he be?"  
  
Scene changes to Sakura walking home with her friend, Madison.  
  
Madison: "Where do you think Li could be?" she asks. Sakura looks at Madison.  
  
Sakura: "Well, I'm going to ask Kero. He always seems to have the answers"   
The two friends walk in silence for a time. "I had a strange dream last   
night," she finally says.  
  
Madison: "Ya? What about?" she asks her friend.  
  
Sakura: "Well, it was strange. Li and I were about to fight. Li had that   
symbol that is on the back of the Clow cards on his fore head. Then he asked   
me to help him, because he was trapped. He, disappeared, then I woke up!"  
  
Madison: "Hmmm... I suggest you talk to Hiro about that dream. A Clow card   
might be near by!" she smiled at Sakura. "Well, see you latter Sakura!" she   
ran off down the street where her house was.  
  
Sakura: "BYE!" she yelled at Madison, waving. She then headed for her house.   
  
Scene changes to her room, and she is lying on her bed. Kero is   
sitting on her shoulder, deep in thought.  
  
Kero: "So, the Li kid is missing?"  
  
Sakura: "Ya, and I had that weird dream last night!"  
  
Kero: He flies over to Sakura's desk, turns around and looks at Sakura.   
"I think you better consult the cards."  
  
Sakura: She walks over to the desk and sits down. Taking out the Clow cards,   
she places then in a diamond shape before her. She asks the cards what   
happened to Li, and the cards glow. Wisps of white surround her, and then   
she opens her eyes. She turns over the first card, at the top. The card is   
Mirror. With a puzzled look, she turns over the three middle cards. They are   
(going from left to right) Windy, Lightning and the Fight cards. She then   
picks up the bottom one, closest to her. It is the Earthy card. She looks at   
the Earthy card, then scene changes to a picture of a huge tree, in the middle   
of a clearing. Li is sitting, his back against the tree, and looking at a   
small stream that was going through the clearing. Suddenly, Sakura saw a   
girl with blond hair grab him. The girl placed the blade of her sword at his   
throat. Scene goes back to Sakura, sitting holding the Earth card. With a   
worried expression, she stands up and runs down the stairs. "Dad! I'm going   
out for a while!"  
  
Kero: Follows Sakura out the front door.  
  
Sakura's Father: "Bye Sakura! Be back soon!" he yells after her.  
  
Sakura is shown running, and Kero finally catches up to her.   
  
Kero: "Sakura!" he yells, grabbing onto Sakura's shoulder. "What did you   
see?"  
  
Sakura: "I saw Li, Kero. He's in deep trouble!"  
  
Kero: "Do you even know where to find him?" he asks, flying before Sakura's   
face, stopping her from running.  
  
Sakura: "Not yet, but I will soon!" She runs for a while, and finally stops   
in front of Li's house. She walks up to the door, and rings the doorbell. A   
man with short gray hair answers the door.  
  
Man: "Yes, can I help you?" he asks, looking at her with blue eyes.  
  
Sakura: "Hi, I'm a friend of Li's. You must be Way..." she says, smiling up   
at him.  
  
Way: "Yes, I'm Way," a puzzled expression is upon his face.  
  
Sakura: "Well, I'm Sakura. Could I borrow Li's Lazen board? I might be able   
to find Li."  
  
Kero: thinks-"why does she need the Lazen board?"  
  
Way: "Oh! You must be the new card captor that Master Li has told me about.   
Come in, and I will go get the bord for you." Way hurries Sakura inside, and   
closes the door. Way rushes up the stairs to Li's room.  
  
Meilin: Sees Sakura. "Well hello, Avalon. What are you doing here?" Meilin   
says to Sakura.  
  
Sakura: "I'm going to go find Li."  
  
Meilin: "Do you know where to find him!?"   
  
Sakura: "Not yet, but I will soon!"  
  
Meilin: "Oh ya? How is that?"   
  
Way: Comes down the stairs to the two girls, holding the Lazen board. "Here   
you go, Sakura." He hands the board to Sakura. "Take good care of it!" he   
says with a smile.  
  
Meilin: "Your letting her use that! How will she even know how to use it!"   
Meilin cries at Way.  
  
Way: Smiles at Sakura. "You'll have to figure it out on your own."   
  
Kero: "She has me to help," he says as he flies out of Sakura's hood.  
  
Meilin: "Ooh..." she mocks, "You get a stuffed animal to help you. I'm sooo   
scared!"  
  
Kero: (whispering) "You should be, you ungrateful little twit!"  
  
Meilin: "I heard that!" she cried.  
  
The two, Kero and Meilin, stare at each other intently, enraged looks  
on their face's.  
  
Way: He looks at Meilin, and says, "If Sakura finds out where Li is, will   
you go with her?"  
  
Meilin: "Of coarse! I wouldn't let her go off alone after Li!"  
  
Way: "Good. Now, of you go!" He leads them out the door.  
  
The sun sets, and Sakura calls her friend, Madison, and tells her to   
phone her father, saying she's over at her house. Sakura agrees to meet   
Madison. Then, the group of three girls and Kero walk to the woods.   
  
Sakura: Holds up the Lazen board, and says, "Force, know my might! Release   
the light!" Nothing happens for a second, then she concentrates harder, and   
the board glows, and a beam of light shoots from it, and through the woods.   
"Come on, everyone! I think Li is this way!" The group runs off into the   
woods.  
  
The group is seen running through the forest. It is dark, and the   
only light is the moon. Then, they see a flash of blue light ahead, and   
someone cry out. They come to a clearing, panting, as they follow the beam   
of light from the board. Li is laying on the ground, holding his stomach in   
pain. He is wearing his battle outfit, minus the hat, which is laying not   
too far away. The Lazen board stops glowing.  
  
Meilin: "Li!" she cries, as she rushes to his side. She helps him to a tree,   
and gets him to sit down. The others rush over to him.  
  
Sakura: "Li, what happened?"  
  
Li: (whispering) "A- a clow card!" He gasps in pain, and he holds his   
stomach tighter. The three see that he is bleeding. Li is shaking, and   
Meilin and Sakura help him to his feet, and the group start to head out of   
the forest. (before they start to go, Madison grabs Li's sword and hat)  
  
The group is seen heading out of the forest. Li is being supported   
by Meilin on the left and Sakura on the right. Madison is walking behind,   
holing Li's sword and hat. Kero is seen sitting on her left shoulder. A   
shadow in the shape of a woman is seen in a tree near them.  
  
Mysterious Woman: "Li, there is no way to escape..."  
  
Everyone stops, and look around confused.  
  
Sakura: "Who's there!?"  
  
Kero: "Show yourself!"  
  
Mysterious Woman: "I shall not, Kero. Not yet. It is not time..."  
  
Li: Looks up to the trees, and sees a silver sword, in the hand of the woman   
in shadows. The blade glistens red as Li's blood drips from it. "Why? Who-   
who are you?"  
  
Mysterious Woman: "Why? You will know soon. That goes for who I am!" A blue   
mark appears on the woman's forehead. "My blade has tasted your blood, Li,   
and it yearns for more..." The woman then disappears.  
  
The scene then goes to Li's face. The blue mark flashes across his   
forehead. Then the screen fades out.  
  
The scene changes again, and it shows Li in a hospital bed. He was   
bandaged up, and now he is looking out the window, at a cherry blossom tree.   
The sky is clear, and there are birds in the heavens.  
  
Li: (thinking) "Why would she want to kill me?"  
  
Scene changes to Sakura and Madison walking home from school. They   
are planning on going to the hospital to see how Li is doing, and to give him a few get well cards that their class sent (that Meilin couldn't carry). There is even one from Kero. Julian comes up behind the girls.  
  
Julian: "Hello Sakura, Madison. How are you two today?"  
  
Sakura: (blushing) "Fine, thank you."  
  
Madison: "Me too!"  
  
Julian: He looks down at the bags each of them are carrying. "So, where are   
you kids off to with all those cards?"  
  
Sakura: "We are taking these get well cards to Li Showrun. He is in the   
hospital."  
  
Julian: (worried look) "Really? What happened?"  
  
Sakura: "Well, he has a cut on his stomach, and he lost a lot of blood.   
That is about all we know of."  
  
Julian: "Hmmm... Well, how about I join you girls, and tell Li to get well   
myself?"  
  
Madison: "Umm..." Looks at Sakura.  
  
Sakura: (smiles) "Sure, why not? I'm sure Li will appreciate it."  
  
Scene changes back to Li's room. He slowly sits up, even though he   
is in pain, and continues to look out the window. A knock comes from his   
door.  
  
Li: (weakly) "Come in!" The door swings open, and Madison, Sakura and Julian   
walk in. Li stares at Julian, but doesn't freak out.  
  
Julian: "Hello Li. How are you feeling?"  
  
Li: "I'm doing better then I was. Hi Sakura, Madison. What are you doing   
here?"  
  
The girls walk in, and place the bags of cards on his bed. Li looks   
at the bags then opens one, and draws out a card.  
  
Sakura: "Get well cards! Nearly everybody in the fourth grade got you one!"  
  
Madison: "And all the teachers sent a few, and even some of the other grades   
sent some!"  
  
Julian: "Looks like your one popular guy!" He smiles.  
  
Li: "Wow..." He is awe stricken. He finds cards from Sakura, Madison, and   
even Kero in the bags.  
  
Just then, Meilin comes knocking on the door. She is carrying an   
additional two bags of cards. Li smiles, and finally laughs weakly. That was   
the first time in a while Meilin has heard him laugh, and she joins in, as   
do the rest of them. Meanwhile, in the cherry blossom tree, a girl with long   
blond hair (to her waist) and blue eyes, clad in a pair of white pants and a   
white shirt(like Li's) is standing on one of the branches, her arms crossed.   
Her white clothing was covered dark blue robes with the a Ying- Yang, sun   
and a moon symbol. There are golden bells at the end of her long blue   
sleeves, and there is gold hemming around a box neck, the sleeves, and the   
long skirt that reaches to her ankles, with slits up both legs. A blue sash   
holds a silver sword.   
  
Mysterious Woman: Uncrosses arms, and brushes hair out of her eyes. She then   
whispers, "When you are healed, Li, you shall meet my blade once more. Be   
assured that the next time we face each other in battle, your friends shall   
not be able to help. It shall be just you and I!" She then jumps from the   
tree, to the top of the hospital building, then disappears is a shimmer of   
blue.  
  
Scene changes once more, and it shows Way helping Li out of the   
hospital. He is nearly fully healed, yet he still needs to rest. They get   
into a gray car, and Way starts driving them home.   
  
Way: "How are you feeling today, Master Li?" he asks politely.  
  
Li: "I've been better..." he whispers. Then the scene fades into a dream   
sequence, and it shows Li (in his battle outfit) panting, and holding his   
sword. There is a woman with long blond hair holing a silver sword. She has   
blue eyes, and is clad in dark blue robes. She lifts the sword, and Li yells   
to her, "Why do you want to attack me!?"   
  
Mysterious Woman: (demandingly) "I must! I have no choice! If I am to live,   
you must die!"  
  
End of Dream Sequence  
  
Li: Opens his eyes, and sighs. (thinking) "Why must she kill me, to live?"  
  
Scene changes to the school. Sakura is sitting in her desk, looking   
out the window, thinking about the woman who attacked Li. She is in deep   
thought, and then in her mind, she sees a woman clad in blue holding the   
silver sword...  
  
Sakura: (thinking) "Could she be a Clow Card?"  
  
Scene changes to Sakura and Madison walking home from school. The   
two of them are chatting casually about their homework, and they see Li. He   
is wearing his green battle outfit. He looks very pale, and he is carrying   
his sword.  
  
Madison: "What is Li doing out of bed? He should be resting."  
  
Sakura: "Ya! And why is he carrying his sword?"  
  
The two girls run up behind Li.  
  
Sakura: "Li? What are you doing out?"  
  
Li doesn't answer, but continues to walk. He heads towards the woods.  
  
Sakura: "Li? Li! What's wrong?"   
  
Still, Li doesn't answer.  
  
Sakura: Grabs Li's left hand. "Li, tell me what's wrong!"   
  
Li: He sighs, and turns around. His eyes are glazed over, and his bangs are   
covering his forehead. "Sakura..." he whispers. He sighs again, then says,   
"Please, leave that girl to me. I must fight her!"  
  
Sakura: Stares worriedly at Li, then says, "No one, not even you, is alone in this world. Please, as a fellow Captor, let me help you? I'm sure if we work together, we can capture this card!"  
  
Li: Closes eyes, and shakes head. "You don't understand, Sakura!"  
  
Sakura: "Well, I would know if you told me! I would understand!"  
  
Li: Opens eyes, and angrily yells, "No, you wouldn't! If I told you, you   
would just dismiss it, like my Father did!" Li runs off, heading for the   
woods.   
  
Sakura: (thinking) "What does he mean by that...?"  
  
Madison: "LI!"  
  
Sakura: "Wait, LI! I can help!"  
  
Li: (thinking) "No you can't, Sakura. This is my own battle, and I must face   
her alone!"  
  
Sakura: "Madison? Go get Meilin, and Kero. I'm going after Li!" Sakura runs   
off, leaving Madison standing alone.  
  
Madison: (whispering) "Be careful..."  
  
Scene changes to Li running through the woods, being chased by   
Sakura. The two finally come to a small clearing, with a large tree in the   
center, and a small stream trickling through the field (the same clearing   
that Sakura saw in her dream). Sitting on the lowest branch of the tree is a   
young woman with long blond hair, clad in blue robes. Her fierce blue eyes   
look upon the two new arrivals.  
  
Mysterious Woman: "So Li, I see you brought a friend."  
  
Li:(anoyed) "She followed me. I couldn't shake her..."  
  
Mysterious Woman: "No matter. Are you prepared to fight, Li?"   
  
Li: Stands ready, sword drawn, eyes fixed on the woman. "I am ready. I hope   
you are ready, for I shall not let you out of my sight again!"  
  
Mysterious Woman: (chuckles softly) "Let us hope not!" The woman jumps down   
from her tree perch, and draws her sword. The blue symbol on her forehead   
glows a soft azure.   
  
A slight wind rushes over the clearing, blowing the woman's hair into her   
face, and Li's bangs off his forehead. Sakura then gasps when she sees the   
same blue symbol is upon Li's brow.  
  
Mysterious Woman: Looks from Li, to Sakura. Slowly, she holds up her free   
hand, her left hand, and closes her eyes for a moment. Sakura is then hit   
with a wave of air. It knocks her down, and pins her to the ground. "There.   
Now, Li, we can fight in peace. On guard!" Her sword whips up. Quickly, she   
lunges at Li. Li blocks, but then is immediately hit with another attack   
from the woman. He blocks that one also, and the woman jumps back, and lands   
poised for another attack. Li readies himself, and before he knows it, the   
woman attacks. She is as quick as lightning, yet her blade is faster.   
Luckily, for Li, he is able to block all these attacks with his own sword,   
however, he is not taking any swings at her. Then, the woman attacks five   
times in a row, without stopping, and on the last hit, he is thrown to the   
ground. The woman's blade is suddenly against his chin.  
  
Mysterious Woman: Looks down into Li's eyes. Li is panting for breath, and   
slowly the woman pulls her blade back. "Get up, Li. You don't want me   
thinking you're a coward, now, would you?"  
  
Li gasps. The scene then fades into a flash back. A young Li   
(about five years old) is on the ground, a wooden staff is at his throat.   
The staff pulls away, and a ten year old girl with long blond hair, and dark   
blue eyes (the 'Mysterious Woman') says, "Get up, Li. You don't want me   
thinking you're a coward, now, would you?" The little Li then reply's,   
"No sister. I don't want you thinking me a coward!" then the little Li   
stands up, and continues training.   
  
Li: Slowly stands up, then whispers to the woman, "Marissa?" Li whispered,   
as looked confused at this woman. Was she his long lost sister?  
  
Marissa: Smiles evilly, then says, "Yes, Li. This body is your sister,   
Marissa, but her mind is no longer hers!"  
  
Li: "What do you mean?"  
  
Marissa: "Your sister is trapped, so to speak." She looks to Sakura, who is   
staring wide mouthed at her. "Hmmm..." she ponders, as she looks upon Sakura.  
"You will be the first to be brocken." She holds up her hand once more, and   
this time, her whole body glows blue. A blue orb appears in her hand, and   
she throws it at Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Closes eyes, then screams, "AAAHHH!"  
  
Li: "No! Sakura!" He throws himself in front of the orb, and is hit square   
in the chest. "AAAHHH!" He falls to the ground not too far from Sakura, the   
blue mark on his forehead ablaze. His eyes are wide in pain, and he holds   
his chest.  
  
Marissa: "Hm, foolish boy..." she whispered, as she crossed her arms, and   
started to walk to Li's side.  
  
Sakura: "LI! No, Li! Are you okay...?"  
  
Li: He could not respond. He could barely breath, and he felt another   
presence in his mind. It spoke to him, "Li... Do not fight me... It is of no   
use!" Li gasped, "No... No...! Get out of my mind!" The creature spoke back   
to him, "Give in to me, Li. Do not fight me, like your sister did!" Li   
closes his eyes, and holds onto his head, and whispers, "Who are you?"   
The strange voice then murmurs back, "I am the Possess card..."  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? Was it good? Bad? I am not going to start writing the  
second part unless I at least get three reviews, okay? Well, hope to hear  
from you soon! Bye, ya'll!  
  
~~Esylie~~ 


End file.
